justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imagoat/Funny pictures
I noticed that there are a few others like this and I also thought capturing these shots was pretty fun! So here are my funny shots, and feel free to add your own in the comments, or suggest what song I should take funny pictures of! THE GOAT'S CAPTION CONTEST! (Cancelled) It is my turn to make a Caption Contest, So come up with a funny caption for this. *The Winner Will get a fanmade Avatar by me *Deadline is January 3rd, 2017 *The Caption will also be in the blog with credit to the winner *If fewer than 3 people participate, then the contest is canceled Only TheChibiKing Participated so the contest is cancelled Untitledasfunny.png|**** You Sky! Untitledsky.png|Oh look! A flying cow! Imagealfonso.jpeg|Oh no, It's that crazy Forget you guy, Run away! Imagegs.jpeg|P1: Did your mama never teach you how to dance? P2: I don't care! Imageg.jpeg|P1:*Dances to gentleman* P2: God save me from this tortuuuuure! *Punches the ground* Imagefc.jpeg|P1: look at the flying cow with me! P2: Is there something wrong with my footing? Imagehand.jpeg|P1:Woah, the ground looks trippy! P2: Oh no! He dosen't notice his hand disappeared! Imagesmiley.jpeg|That Face Tho XD Coolimage.jpeg|TIFY tries to look cool Img-6.jpeg|What? Did you say not to look that way? Img-7.jpeg|Why must I listen to you? You're too stupid for me! Trololollolololol Img-8.jpeg|Hey wait, what's the meaning of this cops?! I was just dancing! Img-10.png|What's with my leg?! Img-11.png|Uh oh, I just got caught. Img-12.png|Get out of mah face stupid Gold dust guy! img13.jpeg|P1: Uh oh, I think the camera is pulling me! P2: I want you to to join her side! img-14.jpeg|Oh plz, I'm more fab than a hippo! img-15.jpeg|P1: Hey buds, come over here and watch me dance with this lady! P2: augh! I only said I was more fab than him img-16.jpeg|P1: Hey, let's stroll over there P2: As long as you don't March or skip all the way in public. img-17.jpeg|P1: look at me down here! I'm short! P2: Finally, I'm taller than him Img-18.png|I'm afraid I must use my golden fist, but I must warn you gold is pretty soft Img-19.png|Trolololololol My hair is now morphing into Teacher's Img-20.png|Back off, this is my natural hair! Img-21.png|Oh, thank you for complimenting my booger-colored hair! Img-22.png|Trololololol, my hair is defying gravity! Img-23.png|Oh god help me, i'm in zero gravity now! Img-24.png|I see a rescue chopper! Hey guys, can you give me that rope?! Img-25.png|Hmm, my shoulder IS swag! Img-26.png|YES! Two thumbs up to the sky for pointing that out! Img-27.png|My glove is my power, and it's all I rely on! Img-28.png|Err, I'm confused, will I dance to no control? My clothes are turning silver. Img-29.png|I wanna fight! I can do it with one boxing glove! Img-30.png|I believe i can Fly.. I believe I can... Img-31.png|WHIP MY HAIR!!! Now I'm Tired. Img-32.png|You woke me up!!! *tries to body slam* Img-33.png|Woah! you're one horrible fighter, my hair is blue from your tears! Img-34.png|I am the champion! I now have a silver hand! Img-35.png|Wait, Silver Glove?! That makes no sense as I'M the champ! Img-36.png|Psyche! it's Platinum! Look at it's glory so big, you'll realize you fight at a first grade level! Img-37.png|I'm marchin, marchin, MARCHIN! Img-38.png|TA HAHAHA! Never realized how your elbow was compared to mine! Img-39.png|Honey, I'm Hommmmme! Img-40.png|Keep that light away! Img-41.png|Wheeeeeee! Img-46.png|Wait, did you say I have sweat stains?! Img-47.png|Shut up about that Flying cow! Will ya? Img-48.png|I don't give a poop about what you say right hand. Img-49.png|Oh no, I think I went into the cloning machine Img-50.png|You want my suspenders nerd? well take 'em! Img-51.png|What do you mean I'm blue? Img-52.png|I'm gonna punch you in the groin! YAAAAAAAAAA Img-53.png|Oh, You were just singing that Blue song weren't you? Img-54.png|Huh' Never knew the flying cow is real. Img-55.png|HALP! I'm floating! Img-56.png|I am Tree Diva, Hear me Roar! Img-57.png|I Need to go to tha Restroom! Img-58.png|*Laughs At Stadium Flow* Img-59.png|I MUST TELL YOU YOU HAVE A ZIT ON YOUR NOSE!!! Img-60.png|Were you Influenced by Futebol crazy about your hair? Trololololol Img-61.png|Gets caught singing opera Img-62.png|Feel free to smell mah armpit! tee hehehehehheh Img-63.png|HOW DAER YOU INSULT JB! COME AND FIGHT ME! Img-64.png|Oh no! I'm going to prison! Img-65.png|P1: Hey, have you seen my dentures? P2: Huh? I don't understand. Img-66.png|Eek! The pink, it frightens me! Img-67.png|Starts singing a children's song Img-68.png|Me Strong! Img-69.png|What is up with talking to your arm?! Img-70.png|Not doing that thing again without Purplehat! Deal with it! Img-71.png|Oh no, Plz don't tell me i'm stranded! Img-72.png|Can you pleeeeease lend me something? Img-73.png|Give me some space, I used all my money on this hair. Img-74.png|What did you say about I feel love's hair being better? Img-75.png|Aww no! someone stole my tattoo! Img-76.png|HEY! I know it was you! Img-77.png|Whaaaaa??? Img-79.png|There's SAIKI Floating! Lol Img-80.png|Why is my jacket falling apart? Img-81.png|I'm falling but i dont care, trololol Img-82.png|Oh no, A stalker! I was just taking my hair off! Img-83.png|Uh oh, My bracelet is a bomb! Img-84.png|Wha? My shirt Sucks? Img-85.png|Does the Freaky face Img-86.png|Ima Punch your shoulder! Img-87.png|Whoops, I stepped in dog poop! Img-87a.png|Derpiest Smile in the World Img-88.png|Oh No! There's a Bicycle on my foot! Img-89.png|the moment you Get caught taking the ugly glove that dosen't match your color scheme. Img-90.png|I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT MAH NUNCHUCKS! Img-91.png|P2: BWAHAHAHA! your fighting pose! Img-92.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! He's Detatching my foot Img-93.png|Is that a flying cow? Img-94.png|I'm way derpier than TCIY! Img-95.png|Oh no, Aliens!!! Img-96.png|P2: And that's why cows don't fly P1: Hmm, let me stare at your finger. Img-97.png|Oh no! They saw my hair like this! Img-98.png|Never Expected to be a Giant. Img-99.png|(Gasp) Cockroaches! Img-100.png|EAH! Something Tripped me! Img-101.png|I shall now Curse my Hand! Img-102.png|Don't Mind me, I'm just making Imaginary stuff. Img-103.png|P1: I'm The Strongest! P2: Oh! uhh... Hi? Img-104.png|P1: Ready To Fite m8? P2; Wait, My Butt Itches. Img-105.png|P1: Ima Spank P2 Img-106.png|P2: I shall Curse P1! Img-107.png|I might be evil >:) Img-108.png|dahek are you looking at? I'm just dusting my sleeve! Img-109.png|OMG!!! AM I WRONG IS USING IS GOLDEN FIST! Im-111.png|I oughta teach than man some manners! Img-110.png|I EM SO STRONG!!!!! Img-111.png|Wanna See My Sleeve? I just Dusted it! Img-112.png|If you don't like it, Then @!?$#!$@$^@$^? Img-113.png|EEK! There's a Spider on my hand! Img-114.png|My glove is too fab for everyone Img-115.png|Hahaha, Imagoat is taking more funny shots of me? haha, I doubt it now I'm leaving. Img-116.png|Wait, your more serious than an army of flying cows aren't you? Img-117.png|But first, my jacket must come prepared. trololololol Img-118.png|I em a bigger champ than WMYB Extreme! Img-119.png|Wanna Check out my armpit farts? Img-120.png|Oh no, it's another Trump drone spying on me. Img-121.png|I don't kare, I'm ready to kick it! trolololololol Img-122.png|Don't worry hand, they're just crazy Img-123.png|one sec before my hair flies off Img-124.png|I'm not fab enough? mabye I should do what Gold dust does Img-125.png|JD: So, what do you think of my hair? Disturbia: Oh no, I got caught! Img-126.png|Some power Gold dust has, I'm Out. Img-127.png|What a world that would've insulted me Img-128.png|My hair, Mission accomplished! Img-129.png|Oh no, don't leave me butterfly, My hair is flying! ;'( Img-130.jpeg|My brother forced me to be a penguin D: Img-131.jpeg|I rly wish harm to him Img-132.jpeg|Don't worry fella, I also have one boxing glove Img-133.png|P4: Do you see that U.F.O? P3: You just don't know what a flying cow is, dont ya? Img-134.png|P1: Me want your hand! P2: Is that SAIKI? Img-135.png|P1: Ahh!!! my energy is extracting! P2: Wow, that's so cool! P3: I wish she thought my butt was cooler. Img-142.png|A trump drone? You kidding me? Img-136.png|P3: AUGH! MY COSTUME IS PARTING! P4: Oh, I see a flying cow now. Img-137.png|My Metal braclets r too scary for me! Img-138.png|The Barbra Streisand coach was right, THERE IS COCKROACHES! Img-139.png|P3: Do you think P2 is crazy? P4: No, there is a Broken Trump drone in your hair Img-140.png|P3: You What Mate P4: No wait, It flew off Img-141.png|P1: NUUU! It's happening again! P2: K, this is getting old, P3: What about my butt? Img-143.png|P3: Ohh, I forgive you about the incident P4: But she dosen't know it's recording Her >:) Img-144.png|P3: AHHH! There was a Trump Drone?! YAAAAAAAA P4: OH the horror! Img-145.png|Oh hey horror, I'm just doing the chicken dance! Img-146.png|Sings an opera to the veiwers Img-147.png|Don't listen to the cool kids, they hate this orange suit! Img-148.png|Whee! I'm skipping an Imaginary jump rope! Img-149.png|When you realize how Cringey your nail are Img-150.png|Whoa! the city scares me more than Am I Wrong's Golden fist! Img-151.png|Hey there, Wanna middle finger? Img-152.png|Oh no, just realized that was my 84 year old girlfriend, so embarrassed! Img-153.png|P3: Whoa, I my hand is covered in boogers! P2: Dude, get away from me! Img-154.png|I little bit of editing can humiliate anyone! Img-155.png|LAZOR VIHSHON ACTIHVATED!!! Img-156.png|P1: Wanna Check out my hand? P2: Dude, you too?! Img-157.png|Do you see that? P2 Peed Himself! Img-158.png|Whoa whoa whoa, if you believe P1, Then Fight me! Img-159.png|P1: So embarassed, everyone thinks I'm crazy P2: the truth is, I did pee mahself P3: Nuu, My armpits are giving red gas P4: i don't care, I'm so Fab! Img-160.png|How dare you insult my swagness! Img-161.png|P1: HA! There's holes in your pants now! HAHA P2: You What Mate? Img-162.png|You are my only hope, glove. plz talk to me! Img-163.png|Say Whaaaaa??? Img-165.png|Look at me, I Do the chicken dance much better than Time warp P4! Img-166.png|Hold on right there! oh no, first crazy littele thing, now me :( Img-167.png|There's a horde of people noticing sparks from my hair but who cares? trololololololol Img-168.png|I stepped on an (Invisible) Ant, I'm so Evil! :D Img-169.png|WTH is he doing in that car? Img-170.png|I CAN"T HEAR YOUU! Img-171.png|Tries to kiss the seatbelt Img-172.png|Im'a get you now! lel Img-173.png|P2: I oughta punch the inside of your mouth! P1: OH NUUU! NOT THE MOUTH! Img-174.png|P1: Wanna Play a game? P2: AHHH I'm awake! Img-175.png|Ima get you again trololololol Img-176.png|P1: Oh no, He's gonna stick his finger in my mouth again! Img-177.png|Some dust on my pants? Who cares? lol Img-178.png|Oh no, not the photoshoppers! Img-179.png|I'll beat you up woth my hair! Img-180.png|Next time, an emotional fight, Cheater! Img-181.png|Ugh, They are so horrible at criticizing my butt! Img-182.png|Hey Flying cow! Will you admire my boodiful arms? Img-183.png|Nevr realized my ugly clothes :/ Img-184.png|Should dust my pants more than Think does to her sleeve... Img-185.png|This is a fist, not a pillow! trololololol Img-186.png|What the **** is he saying now?! Img-187.png|I hope he dosen't leave a Trump drone to record my ugly clothes Img-188.png|P1: Never knew this blue is so ugly P2: Pretty clothes! Img-189.png|P2: A rare edition Throwing Poop! I must have it P1: Youre not going anywhere until i investigate these purple particles! Img-190.png|P1: My boots are better than throwing poop! P2: Need. That. Thing! Img-191.png|How dare you diss me for complimenting P1's Clothes! Img-192.png|How about we make amends? Img-193.png|Plz God, Why u give me awful hair?! Img-194.png|Giv Me A hug! Img-195.png|It's not my fault I have Horrific hair Img-196.png|Oh no, not my beauty marks, isn't my hair enough?! Img-197.png|If I don't undehstand you, you get a slap in the face! Img-198.png|Why not, Donate you're vehicles to me! Img-199.png|Why u not listen, I don't want a car from the dang '70s! Img-200.png|You're life?! My mouth is much more special! Img-201.png|It's so cold in here! Img-202.png|Plz, It's eazy to donate your vehicle! Just give me a car worth $15,000,000 Img-203.png|Just gonna let that Trump drone record him >:) Img-204.png|Derpy Smile mode activated! Img-205.png|Look at me! I can hold the clouds!!! Img-206.png|Whoops, they caught me possesed by a derp Img-207.png|This makes me sweat so much. Img-208.png|sorry, the hearing aids cost too much for me :( Img-209.png|I hope they don't mind me stealing their dust mites Img-210.png|FREEDOM! Now you get to smell my armpit! Img-211.png|STAHP! Let me tie my shoes! Img-212.png|Oh wait, i dont have any Img-213.png|There's a little bumblebee LOL Img-214.png|WTF did you say to my (Imaginary) Hand puppet?! Img-215.png|If you wanna fight, you gotta have the right footing Img-216.png|URGH! y u give me this 1920s film effect?! Img-217.png|ima firin ma lazor! (From my hands) Img-218.png|I have an army of clones to fight!!!! Img-219.png|This is a muscle, and it is a thing in your arm that is for strength and stress to rise and also... (Trails off) Img-220.png|You're asleep? Ugh! Img-221.png|I hope they don't use that 1920s film effect again... Img-222.png|NUUUU! I REALIZE IT'S ALREADY USED ON ME!!! (turns into the screaming sheep) Img-223.png|Have you seen my pony, he was right here. Img-224.png|NUUU! Why this awful mashup?! Img-225.png|Give me a reason I'm small!!! Img-226.png|A flying cow, get away from me! Img-227.png|Don't record when i do the chicken dance. Img-228.png|I may be small, but i have an elbow Img-229.png|Oh no, they're gonna arrest me. (because i'm givin a slap in the face to the choreographer for making me dance to no control) Img-230.png|Save me from this black hole!!! (Bad acting) Img-231.png|P2: I shall present my backup dancers! P1: uh oh, they're gonna call me a pervert! Img-232.png|Nah, Mushrooms are too swag for me Img-233.png|Coach: WTF did you throw an egg at the back of my head? Raving Rabbid: Yeah Keep it up! Img-234.png|You wanna boodiful punch in the groin???? Trolololololol Img-235.png|Give me a big hug!!! Img-236.png|You rather do WHAATTT?! Img-237.png|I so angry you oughta sniff my armpit! Img-238.png|OH NOOOO! NOT THE COPS!!! they're gonna arrest me for the armpit incident! Img-239.png|I hope they don't notice my pink pants that my mom forced me to wear :S Img-240.png|Whoops, they did notice! Img-241.png|oh mah gawsh, i em so hawt Img-242.png|Yawn, Your voice is so boring. Img-243.png|Hey there, wanna shake hands? Img-244.png|When you plot something evil to whoever gave you this hairstyle Img-245.png|Hold it! I think there's a trump drone (Which totally makes no sense) Img-246.png|Oh please, Why does nothing I say make any sense? Img-247.png|WTH does IDFLD even talk? Img-248.png|Hey, how dare you insult my shoulder, it's sensitive! Img-249.png|Nu nu nu please, keep that frog away from me! Img-250.png|The Word "Perfect"?! Ima grab it trololololol Img-251.png|Well, fly away stupid butterfly Img-252.png|Back off, you r too young to like my hair Img-253.png|Oh nuu! why am i in this mashup? is it because i was singing opera? Img-254.png|Fab Pose trolololololol Img-255.png|*Kick* Well that was disappointing Img-256.png|Ready for a special effect fight? Img-257.png|Uh oh, Built for this is mad at me for using that 1920s film effect Img-258.png|Ah no! My hand is growing extra fingers and I can't look!!! Img-259.png|P2: ooh! a nickel! P1: rly?This is who I'm fighting? Img-260.png|lololololol I have full health and you don't! Img-261.png|Oh wait, you do *Randomly cringes* Img-262.png|P1: ABRAHCADABRAH!!! P2: Woah! Where did it go Img-263.png|You disapprove magic? How dare you! Img-264.png|WTF My hair is growing from my forehead? Img-265.png|This is an invisible sacred orb Img-266.png|P2: You know, I have special vision to see your orb! P1: Whaaaa??? Img-267.png|Oh no!!! the cops are gonna cut off my other sleeve! Img-268.png|Well nothing does work when you have a temple behind you Img-269.png|Does the freaky face like the move your feet coach Img-270.png|I must have the rare poo fruit! Img-271.png|Your documentaries always make me sleep Img-272.png|waaauw, the temple is glowing :O Img-273.png|Oh wait, you're still here? *Get's jumpscared* Img-274.png|Yaaaay, Look up there, I joined the flying cow running gag! Img-275.png|I'm so fab with this effect! Img-276.png|Oh no, it's a giant frog, I don't know if I can handle it Img-277.png|Ahhhh! the sun is in my eyes! Img-278.png|Really m8? it's a 3d emoji? Img-279.png|NUUUU! I'm a terrible waiter! Img-280.png|Blows a kiss to his boss for not firing him Img-281.png|Don't fire me, its not my fualt I talk nonsense, its the flying cow's Img-282.png|oops! I gained to much power! Img-283.png|Ima jump on your legos! Img-284.png|Tries to do a power poop Img-285.png|HI MOM!!! Img-286.png|You are not having this Katana! Img-287.png|You wanna ride the sword with me? Img-288.png|Stay right there or i'll claw you Img-289.png|You still don't get what that means? Img-290.png|Oh noooooo! the trump drones are seeing my barefeet! Img-291.png|Smell my armpits please Img-292.png|Meh i'm just gonna do a backwards kick for my pleasure and coz I'm so fab Img-293.png|Uhh, I'm just playing an educational game Img-294.png|Uh oh, why is there a swarm of flying cows? Img-295.png|Oh PLZ can you not be crazy animals extreme? Img-296.png|Ahh!!! I'm uncontrolably kicking! Img-297.png|~TRANSFORMING INTO A BOX~ Img-298.png|What have I done? I found out that me and animals Extreme are the same person! Img-299.png|Woah, that's so confusing Img-300.png|Please Go till I burst into tears! Img-301.png|I don't care what you think, I can be as fat as I Want! Img-302.png|The moment you discover your glove while having a conversation Img-303.png|Trololololol, I am a Mime Img-304.png|NUUU! My Pants are flying away, Come back! ;( Img-305.png|All this time, I realize life is about Potatoes Img-306.png|Dude, don't steal my sunglasses (The hair covers his eyes) Img-307.png|Someday, I Wanna PUNCH the hairstylist! Img-308.png|WHHYYYYY!!! Img-309.png|Wait, It is not a good time to clap my hands Img-310.png|Well how about these shoes, There expensive Eh? Img-311.png|I Want You! to go find my pants Img-312.png|It's Still not time to clap my hands?! Img-313.png|Man, My pants are still missing :( Img-314.png|Oh, You Found My Pants? Img-315.png|Oh no, I'm warping and my friends are passing me! Img-316.png|You don't Like my flying hair? Img-317.png|Oh yeah, I'm veeeeery afraid to go to prison! Img-318.png|Did somemone pee on my background? Img-319.png|Rly? It was you? Explain THAT! LOLOLOLOL Img-320.png|P2: OMG! there's a 100 dollar bill behind you! P3: Meh. Img-321.png|What?! There's an effect on me?! Img-322.png|Now it's gone! how's that? Img-323.png|You said I look like What?! Img-324.png|nu nu nu, You look like JB Img-325.png|HEY! WHERE"S MY ATTEHNSHON?! Img-326.png|Why should I listen to P2?! Img-327.png|That moment when you have an argument and your mouths glitch Img-328.png|P1: I think there's a mouse somewhere P2: PLZ GOD NOOOOOOOO! Img-329.png|P1: Oh plz save me p2! P2: I'm more concerned about the furniture Img-330.png|When the mouse trips you while you're singing Opera Img-331.png|AHHH! Trump Drones Everywhere!!! Img-332.png|P1: Letsa grab em all! P2: Plz don't hurt me... Img-333.png|Wait wait wait, there's a polar bear rug watching us?! Img-334.png|P2: uhh p1? P1: Wait, how did I miss P2?! iMG-335.png|Nu, nu nu, You're gonna dance with my vegetables Img-336.png|You rly are a bad listener are you Img-337.png|Dude, just look up! Img-338.png|Now I have Sun Powers! Img-339.png|P2: Hey, my clothes are booger green and poop red! P1 and P3: Plz don't hurt us! Img-340.png|P1: Don't touch me... P2: But the camera! Img-341.png|P2: Do you have any cash for me? Oh on I don't Plz no harm! Img-342.png|You wanna play a Gaaaaaame?! >:D Img-343.png|You won't?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Img-344.png|You see, that, my friends is the clouds Img-346.png|Hmm... There's Something suspicious about that I have a bad case of diarrhea song Img-347.png|WAAAUUW, My hand makes a special effect! Img-348.png|I EM GONNA GET YOU! Img-349.png|That stuff is for 4 yr old's? Whhhaaaaaa??? Img-350.png|Guess what, I also have Imaginary hand puppet Img-351.png|Look wat you've DOOOOOONNE, You made a poop on the FLOOOOOOR! Img-352.png|Look at me, I'm an old man Img-353.png|ELECTRIC SWORD ACTIVATED!!!!!! Img-354.png|P2: NUUUUU! I HATE THESE LYRICS! Whyyyyyyy D; Img-355.png|P2: Blow da Wissle! P1: Who's behind me? Img-356.png|A tribute to the derp march Img-357.png|I'm so fab when my boidy stutters Img-358.png|Tries to give a fistbump with her opaque mask on Img-359.png|Cancel my appointment, I'M MELTING! Img-360.png|I em de zombie! Img-361.png|Oh NOOO! the potato has eyes! Img-362.png|Why dunt u eat it Img-363.png|wow, i have u butterfly mask! Img-364.png|God why, why are there ppl watching me? Img-365.png|er, Wait, U dare interfere my exit?! Img-366.png|I Shal trunsform intu a freek! Img-367.png|Grab ALL the perfects! Img-368.png|Now to get the names! Img-369.png|Mah hair is in the way, can you lend me something? Img-370.png|*Starts singing I Have a Bad Case of Diarrhea* (Hey, the other blogs were doing it) Img-371.png|Give me a hug, on second thought, I should grab the PERFECTs Img-372.png|Too Tired to do that now Img-373.png|Oh Nooo! They're here to give me a 1920s film effect just like the BFT Coach! STAHHHHPPPP Img-374.png|P3 and P4: Hey you, stop rapping on our property! P2: Bruh, look how sweg i am Img-375.png|That moment when you end up improvising a silly dance Img-376.png|P2: oh no, theres a spider! P3: Don't worry, it's just a little spider Img-377.png|P2: P1, Why are we in fruit costumes? P1: Wha? Don't ask me! Img-378.png|I em scary Pineapple! Img-379.png|Fab boots! Img-380.png|Wait, I'm not chicken dancing wrong, You lied! Img-381.png|I was born on my birthday? That's so cool! Img-382.png|You said it was dumb ;( Img-383.png|NOOO! Why u leave me?! Img-384.png|You still have to feed the chickens! Img-385.png|Are you sure you want to sacrifice your poop? Img-386.png|No plz don't, smell my armpit! Img-387.png|Who knew derping was around since the Egyptian era Img-388.png|You think your so smart to arrest me, *SUN BELLY ACTIVATED!* Img-389.png|Woah, Such a heavy plate! Img-390.png|You honestly want throwing poop don't you? >:D Img-391.png|Nu nu nu, My headache is activating Img-392.png|It's a mutated Ant! Get away! Img-393.png|Oh wait, how'd it get on mah hand? Img-394.png|Ants Fly? Nooooooooo.... Img-395.png|Hey, here's yur thumbs up! you happy now child?! Img-396.png|Wait, you don't? I'm so lost now Img-397.png|Whheeeee! I'm Riding planets! Img-398.png|Oh, stop critisizing imaginary hand puppets! Img-399.png|Wait, Explain the white skin plz Img-400.png|So I'm no champion?! Img-401.png|Why do u say that i dunt understand Img-402.png|So Kaboom Pow joined the Imaginary Hand puppet running gag? Wow Img-403.png|P2: P1 is protecting my shoulder, wot u gonna do now? Img-404.png|I'm blocking the scorebar but who kares? Img-405.png|Coach: Teacher, Can I itch my butt? Rabbid: Oooh, so hawt! Img-406.png|Coach: Shoo stupid bunny! Rabbid: Woah too drunk to leave Img-407.png|Rabbid: Oooh, a penny! Coach: y do I even try Img-408.png|Coach: Lalalala, I'm dancing!!! Rabbid: WTF?! Img-409.png|Coach: Look at these fancy overalls! Rabbid: Ew when was the last time you wash them? was it your 8th birthday? Img-410.png|*Sings Walk Like an Egyptian* Img-411.png|OOOOHHHHH! MY UGLY NEW COLOR SCHEEEEEEME!!! Img-412.png|Ahhh, Step by step is such a whiner Img-413.png|Heh heh, there's a bug on my sleeve Img-414.png|Oh no! It's still here! Img-415.png|uh oh, it's the apocolypse Img-416.png|The Flying cows have laser vision? Why am I so unaware of things... Img-417.png|And my clothes are shining! Wot's this mean? Img-418.png|Oh NUUU!!! Post-Apocalyptic Cops! Img-419.png|And now my boots shine gold! Img-421.png|Dude, Stop poking my Butt! Img-422.png|(FARTSPLOSIONS!) WTH is going on?!!!! Img-423.png|Hahahahaha, Chill down dirt Img-424.png|No wait, Who said I look like Skrillex? Img-425.png|Oh, it was you? I'm preparing another Fartsplosion Img-426.png|Atleast I hope he has a sense of smell Img-427.png|When you notice there's holes in your glove Img-428.png|Someone counted mah calories? Img-429.png|I'm watching youuuuu Img-430.png|Ohh, now you think I work out?! Img-431.png|When you play FNAF 4 For the first time Img-432.png|Look at these supah-modern arm accesories Img-433.png|You have a fan, Cause it's hawt in here Img-434.png|Oh err, I was checking i I forgot mah belt Img-435.png|Little ppl behind me? **** Them Img-436.png|There gone but you do need to feed Chicken Payback's Chickens Img-437.png|Ohhh yaaaaay, They r singing the national anthem! *Claps* Img-438.png|Wait, that was just the bored Umpire Img-439.png|Waaauuuw, I can Manipulate Colors! Img-440.png|So Sick of this color scheme Img-441.png|Oh no, It's the same ant that Kaboom Pow Encoutered Img-442.png|Awwww too Tierd to squash him Img-443.png|I like P1, But his Hair Dizgusts Me! Img-444.png|Let's make sure no one watches our secret fist bump Img-445.png|P2: A flying Cow! Up there! P1: I see a Trump Drone! Img-446.png|P1: There's a camera recording us uknow. P2: Really m8? Lololololol Img-447.png|P1: Wanna Know a Secret? P2: Waauuuw, The Flying cows are swarming the sky! Img-448.png|I EM PRO FIGHTER! Oh wait, You're Over here Img-449.png|P1: There's a spy behind you P2: You need to see the Flying Cow! Img-450.png|WHYYYYYY DO I HAVE SUCH A STUPID BOYFRIEND! D; Img-451.png|Ready to kill him with mah strands of haer Img-452.png|Oh hi little kitten! want to see my imaginary hand puppet? Img-453.png|I em Watching you while you sleep! Img-454.png|P2: Oh no! the little kitten has run away! P1: Want to see MY Imaginary hand Puppets? Img-455.png|P1: You wanna smell my armpit? P2: Ew... Go away!!! (Caption Credits To JDLover12) Img-456.png|How about you? Img-457.png|P4: lolololol, Your Fly's Unzipped! P3: Uhhh, No it isn't Img-458.png|What's with all the Imaginary hand puppets and flying cows and trump drones? Img-459.png|Fite Me M8! Img-460.png|Can you plz explain y there is puke during this mashup? Img-461.png|When you see a purple hand and you don't realize it's a glove Img-462.png|I hope these green sparks are good luck Img-463.png|AAAAACHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Img-464.png|Wait, Does this mean... Img-465.png|Yep, you can have my autograph now Img-466.png|All right, I join the strike! Img-467.png|*yawn* yeah I see a Flying Cow Img-468.png|Oh no! She's got me dancing sneezed! Img-469.png|P3: P4, do you see a flying cow? P2: Wait really? Img-470.png|I don't care if I eavesdrop, I have Self-defense! Img-471.png|Wait, you judge this effect? Img-472.png|You wanna poop on what?! Img-473.png|Noooo, Leave because I can't take any more of this pain Img-474.png|I HAVE POWERFUL CLAWS! Img-475.png|Dude, there is NO correcting me. Img-476.png|Ya serious?! Img-477.png|Who came up with these running gags??? Img-478.png|Was it you perfect word? Fine, *PUNCH* Img-479.png|ITZ MAGIC, MAH FREND Img-480.png|You wanna contradict me? well guess what? I have a golden fist too Img-481.png|Wait a minute? Donald Trump Won the election? Img-482.png|CAN I USE THE LOO PLZZZZZZ?! Img-483.png|U know i was just trying to make this intresting Img-484.png|Mmm Hmm, You really think I belive you? Img-485.png|Ooh, taco shop? I'm in! Img-486.png|Okay okay, i get it, you wanna fight me Img-487.png|Uh oh, flying cows are back! Img-488.png|I hope the Taco shop aint closing down yet Img-489.png|I am one Fancy man... Mirrored Just Dance Pictures Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts